


You are my favorite Record

by Def_CYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: #fluff #2jae #formar #AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Def_CYJ/pseuds/Def_CYJ
Summary: "Hold me in this wild, wild world'Cause in your warmth I forget how cold it can beAnd in your heat I feel how cold it can get..."Bastille - Warmth





	You are my favorite Record

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marsonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsonist/gifts).



> It's my first FF ever, English is not my first language so please excuse all the spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> also it plays in a world were it's okay to be gay and sine I'm not sure when i have to use Hyung I didnt use it at all.
> 
> Mar if your read this...  
> I hope you like it, I'm very nervous haha  
> but I wanted to thank you for all the wonderfuk Storys you wrote  
> I know you wrote a Story based on this for me (still love you for this)  
> but somehow i wanted to give you something back so please dont be mad.  
> Hopefully someday we can meet, in japan or somewhere else Idc as long as we meet.  
> love you to the Moon and back
> 
> 2Jae forever

☾♡☾♡

He wasn’t sure when it started. Was it when the younger stole his favorite Toy Story toy in kindergarden? Or Was it when he always was the last one that was choosed for the teams in Sport, but for Youngjae, everybody wanted him in their teams? It seemed like the younger had everything what Jaebeom didn't have. He was good in sports, had many friends because he was the Favorite sunshine of the school, he had good Grades in every subject and could get along with everyone... But for Jaebeom school was never easy, sure he had his best friends Mark and Jinyoung and sure he had loads of Talents too but for him it was hard to open up to others and it seemed like nobody was interested in getting to know him better. He watched the smaller one from afar, how he goofed around with the girls favorite boy Jackson and the Power couple Yugbam... Yes that's what they call themselves.... But on the school they are famous like brangelina So it makes sense. It's not that he doesn't like Youngjae, of course he can understand everybody who wants to be friends with him, his laugh is containious and makes your mood 200 times better, his hugs look like they are the best in the world and he is always ready to help everybody who has a Problem and there is another thing about him you can't deny... He is the cutest boy you've ever seen. But never in the world would Jaebeom admit he has a thing for the younger. He doesn't want to be one of hundert other ones who want to get his attention, get close to him and feel his warm aura close. He's not like that. And the last thing he wants, is a one sided crush on the most famous boy in school. It's not like the blonde sunshine will ever notice him anyways, JB… the always grumpy looking "bad boy" with Piercings all over the ear and dressed Black from head to toe.

The Black haired one always looked at the floor, trying to be as invisible as possible, so he didn't see the younger starting at him with a warm smile on his face. 'Is it stupid to like someone even tho you dont know much about him? Is it stupid to like someone you always just see from afar?' Youngjae thought, it's not like he ever had a chance with him, No that wouldn't work out. It's not like they share any interests Or... Do. they?

☾♡☾♡

It was Friday night and Youngjae was out with his friends, like always they were in a good mood as they entered the Karaoke Bar, with Jackson and Yugbam they don't need any alcohol to be themselves and enjoying things freely without any doubts. They get the last box of the Karaoke Bar and made their way to the room with loads of sweet Soda, Chips and enough coins to sing the whole night. The mood was getting wild as they choose their favorite songs and screamed into their microphones. They didn't care if someone heard them. After a while Youngjae excuse himself to the toilet. All the Coke and Chips made his belly rumble and he made quick steps to get to the toilet in time. As he sat in the tiny stall and calmed down, he heard the voice for the first time _"hold me in this wild wild word cause in your warmth I can feel how cold it can be...... "_ isn't this the new Bastille Song? He didn’t know someone from Seoul would know the Band from the UK, or even would sing it at the Karaoke Bar. But the way the mysterious man sang the words, something in Youngjae stomach started to move. No… It wasn’t another cramp, it was a bunch of butterflies that start to flutter in his belly and his heart that started to tightened by the voice and the words that he just heard. Caught in the daydreaming he didn’t hear that the music stopped and group packed their things, ready to leave. As he washed his hands, he was still in a daze, covered in a warm feeling from the Talent he just witnessed. But as he knocked at the door to find the one with the wonderful voice, the box was empty. He was to late... Jaebeom and his friends just left a few minutes ago...

Soundcloud was like his second home. It's a place where he could be free and upload his Music behind his artist name ARS. Nobody knows who he is. Nobody would judge him and that's what he fears the most, being judged and not good enough. He always loved to sing and to create music, but when he wanted to join the school choir, the others made bad comments about him and his voice, saying he's to loud and he doesn’t fit into a group. He knew he shouldn't feel embarrassed about his singing, because when you do something with love it doesn’t really matter if you are good or not, but to be honest, it really hurts. So he stopped. Stopped to sing in front of others who doesnt know him. Just for his friends he felt confident enough, people who will never judge him. But as ARS he felt like he can show the world his true colors, his feelings and everything he hides in his real life. He has a quite large fan base and many people shower him with love and appreciation. His mind is always full with ideas, so he always uses his phone when new Songs and lyrics come into his mind. He was at his favorite place, the music store around the corner where he could stroll around and play the piano whenever he wanted to. He knew the store owner and is pretty close with him. A new idea popped up in his head so he sat on the piano and played some tunes, added the lyrics he had in mind. Of course it was just a rough idea and he has to work on it, but he recorded it anyway. Caught up in the moment, he didn't noticed the open windows and so his voice found the way out to the crowded street. It was when Jaebeom was on his way to his Part time job, as he heard the voice for the the first time... He stopped in his walk and froze. Never did he hear such a wonderful and clear voice. He couldn’t move, didn’t want to break the moment. He had to find the owner to the voice, he needs to know who touches his heart in such a way. He made his way into the music store. Looking for a piano and the genius who played the notes that fitted so well to the words. The bell at the door made Youngjae realized that he wasn’t alone anymore. Embarrassed that he might have been heard, he looked for the one who entered. Oh my God… Is this Jaebeom that entered the shop? Did he hear him? Does he want to make fun of him or was it just a coincidence? Whatever it was he didn’t want him to know he was there. So he hid behind the shelves and made his way out as the other one didn't look in his direction. The bell rang again and Jaebeom was sure it was the mysterious boy. "Who are you? And why do you hide yourself?" jaebeom signs.

Finally break time for the Football Match. Even tho he thinks he is kinda athletic, he can't wait to sit in the shadow of the trees next to the locker room. His Teammates were chatting about the first half of the Match, but he tried to doze for a bit as he hears the soft voice singing under the shower. Wait? Is this the voice he heard once and kind of fell in love with? Could it be true that the person is on his school? What kind of fate is this? Should he go and check who it is? Or is it creepy?. Moments went by as he decided to have a look. He excused himself from his teammates, said he would take a walk to the toilet. As he reached the showersection the voice and the owner were gone... He was too slow to catch the mysterious boy with the voice that touched his heart deeply. What was left was only a soft scent of strawberry shampoo, that found its way to his nose. He smiled. "Someday I will know who you are, Strawberry Boy".

His head hurts from all the noisy kids around him, “damn” he thought, “why do they always have to be so loud?” He doesn’t know what is going on again and he doesn't really care. Normally it's that someone gets mobbed about a small thing. Every day there is some Drama and he is glad that he can avoid it pretty good. He found his way to the rooftop, his favorite place in school. At least here he can enjoy his music by himself without being distracted in his day dreaming. As he reached the place he longed to be, he heard soft whimpers. Wait? Is someone crying here? He reached the destination where he thought the sobs came from and saw the schools official sunshine boy. But the small figure had nothing much in common with the boy he knew. Never in all these years saw he the younger crying, just always cheerful and smiling, being nice to everyone and brighten everyone’s mood with his loud and contagious laugh. As soon as Youngjae noticed Jaebeom, the younger blushed and smiled with his thousand watt smile, like always. But the smile didn’t reach his eyes. 'How many times did he fake his smile?' he thought, 'How many times was he hurt and nobody saw his pain?'. And why does it hurt so bad when he saw the tears that keep still streaming down his face? But deep in his heart he knew the answer.

Normally he should have been studying but he rather spend the time to write on new lyrics he had in mind. His room mate and long time friend Mark entered his place. "Hey Beom, there is a new Ramyun place around the corner and I'm craving some food, do you want to join me?. .. And maybe you can tell me about your Mysterious Singer, it feels like he's all you can think about at the moment" he said with a soft smile. Mark knows him the best, he doesn't have to say something to be understood, but it's always good to talk to Mark. He is not the type that gives super smart advices and just talks about his stories and experiences to make the other one "feel better". No he just listens, nods and gives you a soft patt on the back and sometimes that's all you need. After they left the store jaebeom looked up to the brightly shining stars . 'Ah, it's full moon, so I won't get sleep anyways', Jaebeom thought. "Thank you for listening to my boring Story Mark, I'm glad I could talk with you without being judged for being so cheesy" he said in a warm tone. "but would it be okay for you if I take a walk through the Park.... Alone?“ “yes don't worry, but please take care, it's already late and you never know." The smaller one waved and went in the other direction. There was something else that was still bothering him. He still thought about what he saw on the rooftop.He thought about how many times he was mad at him for being happy all the time and envying him for everything he had. It felt like the red and puffy face of the younger was burned into his brain.

He had to get rid of his thoughts about Youngjae and all the feelings he doesn't want to admit to himself. He took a walk through the campus park without knowing where he wanted to go. He is still in his thoughts as he heard the lovely voice he recognized from a few days ago.His steps slowed down as he was sure he got closer to the person that was singing in the middle of the night. Again the voice was so beautiful, but somehow it sounded sad...

He could sense a shadow behind the old oak tree on the lake, he wasn't sure if it's okay to come closer but his legs worked by themselves. He sat down on the other side of the huge tree and started to talk to the shadow on the other side. "Hey i'm sorry for disturbing you but you have the most beautiful voice i've ever heard"  
The other male giggled soft "are you sure? Because when I was younger, everyone in choir said my voice is to loud, so they kicked me out".  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but they must be all dumb to not recognize your talent, but yeah I know how it feels, that’s why I only sing at the karaoke bar…"  
"Oh really?' the younger paused "Since I can't see you or know who you are, do you mind to sing a bit for me? I promise I will just listen."  
Should he really sing for someone else except for Mark and Jinyoung? What if the other one who was so gifted with a beautiful voice would judge him? But... maybe it will help the other one to feel a bit better, so it's okay... isn't it?  
Jaebeom started to sing his favourite song, that's on repeat at the moment… Bastille's 'Warmth'.  
"Oh…" the younger said after a while, heart still beating fast. 'He's the one from the Karaoke Bar' he thought, the one he wanted to find and sing a song with.. and now he's just a few meters away from Youngjae.  
"I heard you singing at the karaoke bar, I’m glad I found you again, because since that day I wanted to tell you that your voice really touched my heart." Something was ringing in his head.... he knows the voice of the shadow, it seems familiar but he can't find a face to it.   
" Seems like our ways crossed a few times without knowing each other, I guess I heard you sing in the music store around the corner, but as I entered the store, I couldn’t find you"  
Youngjae's head started to spin.. . wait could it be? Wasn’t the one that entered the store Jaebeom? Could it be?  
'J...Jaebeom?' his heart was beating wild.... he wants to run away but he couldn't move, his back still learning on the hard bark of the oak.  
The older one froze, how does the shadowboy know his name and … does it mean he knows him too? But wouldn’t he know if someone of his closer friends had such a beautiful voice?  
He knew he shouldn’t do it, he knew the other one probably felt uncomfortable but he couldn’t help and peak above his Shoulder to catch a glimpse of the boy.  
He didn’t know the other one did the same, but as their eyes met, he knew it immediately…  
' You...?Youngjae?...'  
Eyes are still on each other, nobody said a word, afraid to say something wrong, afraid to ruin this magical moment.  
The ringing of Youngjae's phone brought them back to reality.  
'uhm, sorry it's my dad I have to answer this call… " he said with a sad voice and with this he disappeared into the night.  
And so, Jaebeom was alone again, just the the stars and the moon that sparkle on the lake, were by his side. 

He looked for the younger all day, but he was nowhere to be found.  
He wasn't sure what he wanted to say but somehow he felt he needs to see him, talk to him... but the blond haired boy didn't came this day, nor did he the on the rest of the school year.   
Later he found out that his parents had to move to the US and Youngjae had to leave Seoul immediately.  
He knew love hurts, but he never thought it would leave such a huge impact on him.

☾♡☾♡

It's been a few years since he left school, but over the years, Jaebeom lost his confidence in making music and singing even more. But since his head is still full of ideas, he wrote poems about everything he wants to get off his chest. Yes, maybe it's an old way to express your feelings, but at least there he feels confident enough to talk about things that bother him. But even tho his Poem Blog on Tumblr helped many people to get over their heartbreaks, the hole in HIS chest never disappeared. No matter how many words he wrote down, it didn't help.  
Of course he tried many ways to get over his teen crush, he slept with different partners, was in relationships, but they never lasted long. He doesn’t know why he can't forget the one with the angelic voice, but the boy from his childhood stays stuck in his head like a Song that you can't get rid off… 

He was glad that his long lasting friend Mark joined him, moreover was he the person that dragged him into this place. Mark knows how he felt and in which dilemma he is.  
The Black Haired wasn't sure why he thought it's a good idea to attend this event. What did he expect? Being able to close this chapter and move forward?  
There were many times he cursed at the younger secretly, he thought that Youngjae was happy and enjoys his life, never thought about him after he left. And of course he must be in a relationship with a wonderful person, how else could he write such Songs?  
He has everything while Jaebeom can't get rid of the feeling that something is missing when Youngjae isn't by his side. Mark and Jaebeom found their seats near to the stage. Why did the boy next to him choose seats near the stage? Couldn’t he think that Jaebeom might want to stay in the back? What if he gets caught, stalking his crush.

The Show started and ARS enters the stage, Fan girls are screaming and Jaebeom slides down his chair and pulls his bucket hat down, “please don’t see me, please don’t see me” he whispered to himself. Mark laughed at the man next to him, he didn’t know the always so serious looking one can be this childish. The younger's Hair is now in a dark brown and a bit longer than in his school days. He looks so grown up in the black and expensive suit he wears, but his features are still the same as when they were young… when he fell in Love with his voice and the boy.  
“...since you moved there with your parents, you studied music in the US but the chances to become famous are higher there than in South Korea, why did you choose to come back?“ the interviewer asked with real curiosity.

"Well, of course I know about the power of the English language, but even tho I had wonderful moments there, I felt like something is missing. Since I'm back in Korea I feel like I'm home again and I hope I can still reach many people with my music." he smiles and looked to his supporters who screamed his name. "Speaking of home, your Songs are about love and being in love. Is there maybe a person that... makes you feel like home?“.

Youngjae wasn’t sure if he should answer this question. He kept these things for so long, so many nights he couldn’t sleep because of the thought's of him. "Yes, all my Songs are about a certain person, that's true..." the younger signs and a sad smile grew on his face. Jaebeom flinched, he wasn’t sure if he really wants to hear what comes next. He doesn't want to hear about his lovey dovey life and how happy he is, but somehow he wasn't able to move and was stuck in his seat. "But it's not like I'm in a relationship with someone.” he thought a bit about his next words, still unsure how much he should give out ”all my Songs are about my teenage crush from school” the younger blushed, he never told someone and now he says this in front of so many people he doesn’t even know, “... but it's not like we ever dated. I looked at him from afar for many years and before I had the straight to confess to him, I had to leave Seoul, so I could never tell him how much he meant to me. I wrote my songs while daydreaming about how it could have been, if I never had to leave or had the straight to tell him."  
Mr. Kim had to think about the next Question, is it too private to ask or..? but he was curious by nature so he asked anyways “...Did you ever think about contact him? I mean, with social Media it's easy to find lost school mates".

Surprised by the again private question, he said " Of course I thought about it, but I was scared. It's not like we've been close friends or something. I just looked at him from afar but I guess he never really noticed me" he said "but the more I thought about it the more scared I was, what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he thinks it's disgusting to feel this way? Also, Since all my Songs are about him, I was afraid that if he doesn't feel the same, I would lose my Inspiration to write and to help others with my music. But that's what I always wanted to do, so I told myself it's better put my own selfish feelings behind and focus on my Goal, to give others comfort through my music. Maybe it's a weak excuse, but still I hope someday... I can thank him because I think, I wouldn’t be a Singer without him”. And tell him that he's still the one I can't stop thinking about, he thought.

That wasn't what he expected from today’s Interview, he thought he would answer simple questions and that’s it, not showing his weak side and his fears, but a small part of him was relieved... finally he could tell what's inside of him, what he kept for so long and maybe... maybe Jaebeom would hear about it...

The Older was shocked, was this really true? All the time, he thought Youngjae wouldn’t feel the same about him, that he doesn't even know him anymore, but now he can't stop the tears form falling after hearing the words from the person that means so much to him. He found his straight again and started to move, the chair he sat on fell from the sudden movement and all eyes where in him, nervousness filled his stomach and he wasn’t sure if he could say a word, but somehow his body started to work on his own. He wrote thousand Poems about him, thousand times he tough of him and got Inspired but will he find the right words now when he needs them the most?

_“You've been like the sun,_  
_always shining, always bright._  
_Sometimes annoying and stitching in my eyes._  
_With your light you showed me the dark_  
_that sometimes grew deep in my heart,_  
_but after you left I realized,_  
_you are more like the moon in the sky,_  
_Half in the dark, half bright._  
_You are the light that keeps me awake in the night...”_

Tears filled his eyes. Before he could say another word, the younger wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. It felt like an eternity as he could form another sentence between his sob’s. Jaebeom whispered his words, just meant for the two of them   
“Please…. Please promise me that you will never leave me again”.   
“Never ever will I leave you again, I promise”.

☾♡☾♡

Bird sounds flooded the room as Jaebeom opened his eyes. The sun was already shining into their cozy bedroom and the smell of freshly made pancakes filled the air.  
His eyes were still sleepy as he made his way to the kitchen.  
_"When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change"_ Bruno Mars was blasting from the radio. The other one sang cheerfully and danced through the small kitchen. Jaebeom joins his singing as the part comes up which reminded him of the younger _"...and when you smile, the whole World stops and stares for a while"_ he hugged the smaller one from behind and buries his nose deep in the freshly washed hair, breathing in the smell of strawberry shampoo. _“cause you are amazing just the way you are"_ they chanted in unison… 

It wasn’t always easy for them to find time for each other. Youngjae career is always growing since his debut and Jaebeom found his love for music again so he got into music production and works on different projects with a Crew called 'Offshore'. Even tho the two were busy with their own music, they always found a way to see each other and spend precious time together. Finally they could build up the life they always wanted to spend with each other. He couldn’t be happier with the Man he loves, knowing the other one feels the same. His hands were still around the younger's waist as he heard a shy "hey Jaebeom?". A soft “mhm?” Was everything he could answer, his belly still fills up with butterflies whenever he calls Jaebeom by his name _"... I think... I wanna marry you"_

-The End- 

☾♡☾♡


End file.
